Gabriel's Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the eleventh episode of Gabriel Garza, "Gabriel's Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash". Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the Garza brothers sitting in the Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash rollercoaster) Text: Written by GEO G. Text: Storyboarded by GARY HALL, CRAIG KELLMAN, and GARY CONARD Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Sequence Director RICH MOORE (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of Gabriel's house) (Cuts to the Garza brothers sitting down on a couch and playing a game) Gabriel: Man! You're right. (angry) This game does kinda look boring. Roge: Definitely! Leno: That's what I was thinking when I played the game. Roge: Let's play something else that's so boring. Let's see... How about we play the new Nitroman game! Cole: Yeah! (Cole removes the cartridge and tries to put the Nitroman game cartridge in, but is interrupted by Gabriel) Cole: (holding the Nitroman game cartridge) We're ready to play the new Nitrom-- Gabriel: (shouting) Wait! Cole: What? Gabriel: (sad) I don't think I'll have the time to spend with you, brothers! Leno: (rude) It's a such pity that you can't hang out with us for a little longer! Gabriel: (happy) I have to start building my ride today and finish it by tomorrow. Roge: What's it called? Gabriel: Well... (looking at the camera) ahem, cue the zooming out! (The scene zooms out and the background changes into a sky background) Gabriel: (excited) The ride is called the (shouting fast) Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash. (Fireworks occur in the background; the scene goes back to the living room) Gabriel: See ya! (leaves the living room) Bye! Roge, Leno and Cole: Bye! Act 2 (Cuts to Gabriel looking at his sketch drawing of Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash on paper outside his treehouse) Gabriel: (holding paper) Very good! I should put the ride (pointing at grass) here! I should start building. It's a good thing I've got wood! (Gabriel gets wood and his toolbox out) Gabriel: I better start now... or else, it will be never! (Gabriel starts building over different periods of the day) (Gabriel finishes building the ride at midnight) Gabriel: (looking at the ride) Great building... (The bird flies to Gabriel's roller coaster, got hit by Gabriel's hammer, and fell down) Gabriel: (upset) Sorry, little bird. (yawns) I should go to sleep. (walks away) (Fades to 10:00 AM when Gabriel's gang see the ride) Jan: Splendid. Roge: (thinking in his head sadly) I'm sorry I doubted you, Gabriel! Cole: Our brother is a genius! Leno: Gabriel isn't only a nerdy genius, but he's also a fun genius! (Gabriel arrives) Gabriel: Sorry, I'm late. I was busy ironing my pants. (Cuts to a flashback where Gabriel irons his pants) Gabriel: (looking at his watch) I better be on time! (The scene goes back to the present time) Gabriel: The ride is free for the testers! Cole: Yay! Gabriel: I'll show you a tour around! (Gabriel walks around with some of his friends) (Cuts to Vio, Maxio and Big Guy watching Gabriel and the gang from a tree) Vio: I wish that Gabriel never turned against me. (jealous) Now, he's showing a tour with the (making finger quotes) "good guys"! Maxio: I know. Vio and Big Guy: (surprised) You do? Maxio: Yes. We should impersonate Gabriel, lock the real one in janitor's closet at a community center... Big Guy: Community center? You brought a community center? Maxio: Yes, we stole it and turned it into our base. Vio: Well, let's merge us together and transform us into an evil version of Gabriel. Act 3 (Cuts to Gabriel showing his friends the Gabriel mouth) Claire: (disgusted) Eww... that's the mouth? Gabriel: It is, my love. (Becky and Mallory arrive) Becky: Sorry that I'm late. I was helping Mallory getting her clothes ready. Mallory: It was dirty before! Gabriel: Okay. (talks to his gang) Well, the tour's ended. (excited) Have fun on the Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash. (The kids minus Gabriel go on the ride. Gabriel pulls down the lever, sending the train/cart up a steep slope.) Gabriel: I better return the paint to the community center! (runs away) Vio (from a tree): He's going to the community center! Maxio (from a tree): Let's copy Gabriel's intelligence and mind so his friends will think our impersonation is... Big Guy (from a tree): (shouting) LEGIT! (Big Guy's shouting scares a few birds out of the tree. The camera follows the birds to the ride which they fly past.) Leno: (extremely excited) This is better than that boring Funland place in Sinking Spring! Roge: Definitely! Alsen: Gabe said this ride was fast, and fast means cool! Jan: If it's too fast, then losing your eyeballs isn't cool! Alsen: Don't be shy, be satisfied. This will be the best time of your childhood! Roge: He's right, Ja-- (The ride starts speeding down the slope.) Roge: (screaming) AAAAAANNNN!!! Jan: Why are you screaming my name? (looks at the numerous loops clearly; nervous) Nevermind... (screaming) AAAHHHH!!!! (Cuts to Vio, Maxio and Big Guy at the door of the Sinking Spring Community Center) Vio: (sneering) We'll be the best villains in the entire county! (The trio laugh evilly) Maxio: The boy is comin'! Put on our disguises! (The trio put on their disguises) Gabriel: (holding paint buckets) Hello, community center people. I would like to return the paint buckets, please. Vio: That's a pleasure. (grabs the paint buckets) Gabriel: Your voice sounds familiar. (The trio rip off their disguises; Gabriel gasped) Maxio: (holding a net; angry) There's no need to be so intelligent! (catches Gabriel) Gabriel: (shocked) Hey! Let me out! (The trio walk with Gabriel in a net inside; the trio laughed evilly) Vio: (opens the janitor's closet) This is where you belong! (Maxio locks Gabriel inside the closet; Mikey walks to Maxio) Mikey: (high fives Maxio) High five! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to two hours later when Roge, Leno, and Cole are taking a break from the ride) Leno: Where is that nerdy dork? Roge: The last time I heard from Gabriel was when he said he was going to return the paint buckets into the community center two hours ago. Cole: And... what else? Roge: Unfortunately, Vio and his minions turned the community center into their own home base. The real Gabriel was trapped in the janitor's closet of Vio's lair, on the other hand, the fake Gabriel went out to the arcade at Sinking Spring City Mall and plays an arcade game. Cole: Okay. (looks at Evil Gabriel) Ooh, here he comes now. (Evil Gabriel running to them) Evil Gabriel: Well, guys. I'm here! Roge: Little bro, where were you? Evil Gabriel: Uh, I've returned the paint buckets to the janitor's closet at the community center. Roge: Really? Evil Gabriel: Yes. After that, I went to Sinking Spring City Mall, and played a game at the arcade. Roge: Are you sure? Evil Gabriel: Yes, I'm 100% sure! Also, tell your friends that I'm back! (The scene clocks wipe to every member of Gabriel's gang meeting Evil Gabriel outside) Evil Gabriel: Well, guys. (excited) You can go back on the Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash. (The kids minus Becky and Mallory go to the ride) Evil Gabriel: (turns around) Now, it's the time. (Vio's voice) Finally, they think our impersonation of Gabriel is legit! (Maxio's voice) Now, they will be grounded for life! (Becky and Mallory gasped) Mallory: That liar! Becky: Actually, it's those liars! (Evil Gabriel turns around to look at them) Evil Gabriel: (Gabriel's voice) You can go on the ride now! (Cuts to the real Gabriel in the janitor's closet at the community center; Gabriel is tied to a chair and is being forced to watch a loop of old 1930s live-action footage of planes crashing) Gabriel: (screaming) THIS IS BORING! (looks around to see a ventilation shaft) Whoa! An air vent! (struggles to untie himself) Now I need to get out of here! (successfully unties himself) I did it! Maxio (outside): I hope you're still sitting on that chair! (Gabriel unscrews the air vent) Gabriel: I better tell my friends about this! (jumps into the air vent) (Maxio opens the door, gasped at the janitor's closet; the closet was empty, except the chair, the TV, and the rope lying on the floor) Maxio: (angry) He's gone! (sad) Vio will kill me if the real Gabriel escaped the closet of... (speaks in a dark tone) the community center janitor. (The dun-dun-dun sound effect occurs) (Fades to black) Act 5: The real Gabriel is Back (Fades to Maxio talking to Vio's army minus Vio and Big Guy) Maxio: Guys, Gabriel has escaped from the janitor's closet. (Everyone except Maxio gasped) Joe: We've got to capture him! (Cuts to Gabriel arriving outside of his house) Roge: Little brother? I thought you were in our house. Gabriel: (exhausted from running) When I was returning the paint buckets to the community center, that stupid Vio and his gang kidnapped me and locked me in the janitor's closet of the community center. They tied me up on a wooden chair and forced me to watch old plane crash footage! Roge: So you're telling me the truth? Gabriel: (angry) Yes! Roge: Good. Anyways, about Vio and his gang, do you think the fake Gabriel I saw was an imposter? Gabriel: In a cosmic sort of way, yes. Roge: Well, then, bro. That fake Gabe is a liar! (running) I've gotta tell the gang. (The two brothers run) (Vio and his minions get out of a hole) Joe: This is a theme park, not Gabriel's treehouse! Mikey: It's Gabriel's treehouse, stupid. Maxio: Stop arguing! We've got a theme park to destroy! (Cuts to Gabriel and Roge in the treehouse informing Leno, Cole and Jan) Roge: Guys, this is the real Gabriel! Leno: Wait, what? There's always been one Gabriel that I know of. Gabriel: No, you got it all wrong. The Gabriel who supposedly (making finger quotes) "went to the arcade" is actually Vio in disguise! Leno: Ha ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Cole: It's actually kind of believable! (Leno thinks thoroughly) Leno: Oh, yeah! Act 6 (Cuts to the evil Gabriel going to Vio and the rest of his minions outside) Evil Gabriel: (Vio's voice) I've tricked them into believing that I'm Gabriel. (Maxio's voice) Well, we both did! Mikey: Good job. (Vio and Maxio rip off their Gabriel disguise; cuts to Mallory being the ride operator) Mallory: (turns around) What? (gasps) (Vio and Maxio go to Mallory and push him) Vio: Stupid kid! We're stopping this stupid ride! (pulls the lever) Bye, bye you little brat! (runs off with Maxio) (Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Jan run outside) Jan: Those bad guys have stopped the ride! (Alsen and Kid #2 from the episodes Charge Button and Claire's Lemonade (this time he is named Malcolm) are stuck in the ride) Alsen: (looking down; shouting) Help us, Jan! Malcolm: (shouting) Please! We need you! (Claire and Becky are in another train/cart) Becky: I told you that fake Gabriel was an imposter, Claire! Claire: (sad) I feel very bad now! (Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Jan, and Mallory run to Vio and his gang) Leno: (angry) Why you little impersonate my brother? Vio: (turns around) Well, well, well. What have we here? Roge: Most of me and my gang! Vio: Shut up, Roger. Roge: (angry) It's ROGE, you little nerd! Vio: (angry) GRRRRRRRR! I mean, who are you? Gabriel: (angry) We ARE Gabriel and his gang! We're here to stop you and your crime schemes! (Cuts to Vio, getting shocked) (7.11 seconds later) Maxio: Um, Vio. Vio: (shocked) Not now! I hate those guys ruining our crime schemes. (talks to Gabriel) The reason why we impersonated you is because we want to take control of your house and destroy the ride. (Cuts to Roge getting angry at Vio) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 7 Roge: That's why most people who liked my brother, hated you! But some people who liked me, also liked you as well. Vio: (sarcasm) Thank you, the smart brother of Gabriel! (to his minions) GET THEM! (Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole run away to have a plan) Roge: Hey, Gabriel. You should climb to save the others! Gabriel: Great idea. Cole: What about the lever? Roge: Forget about the lever! We've got the prototype of the Grabber Backpack Uncle Loy made. Cole: Grabber Backpack? (The scene clocks wipe to where Gabriel reaches the rollercoaster track with the Grabber Backpack) Gabriel: Hey, guys! Alsen: Hey, get us out of here! (The Grabber Backpack's robotic claws grab Alsen and Malcolm and Gabriel climbs down the rollercoaster with them) Vio: (angry) Hey! You're saving those losers. No fair. Mikey: Why aren't you doing anything about it? Joe: (angry) How can he do this to us when we're stuck in super glue made by the Sticky Horse Glue Company? (Cuts to a minute later where Gabriel saves Claire and Becky) Becky: Thank you, Gabriel. Claire: Thank you, Gabe, my sweet love! Gabriel: Well, don't thank me. Thank the Grabber Backpack. (Claire kisses Gabriel; Gabriel is blushed) (Grabber Backpack grew a face and limbs) Grabber Backpack: No problem. Gabriel: (shocked at the Grabber Backpack) AAAAAAAAAAH! The Grabber Backpack! It speaks! (throws the Grabber Backpack away) Claire: Okay, let's get out of this roller coaster. (Gabriel and the girls climbed down the roller coaster) Gabriel: Now that we're ready, let's finish this! (Gabriel pours juice all over the floor) Gabriel: Here you go. (Vio's minions fall on each banana peel) Maxio: Darn it. (Mikey crashes into Clef) Clef: Ouch! Roge: 7 down, 2 to go! Jan: Well, there's 7 of Vio's army that are down. So there's one more to go, which is Vio! Act 8 Gabriel: Well, time to get trashed, Vio! (Gabriel and his brothers grab Vio and throw him into the air) Roge: (looks at them) Ha ha! Get out of Sinking Spring. (Cuts to Vio and his minions landing in a lion's cage at a zoo in Delaware) Lion: (angry) RAWR! Maxio: Don't eat us! Vio: (shouting angrily) Curse you, Gabriel Garza! (Cuts to Gabriel and the gang outside of the base) Gabriel: I don't think I should need this ride anymore. The kids: (surprised) Huh? Cole: Why? Gabriel: Because I want to live a normal life, not to be a corporate sell-out. The kids: Oh! (A car owned by a Funland businessman comes and the man comes out of it) Gabriel: Who are you? Funland Businessman: I'm Blake Arroyo, a businessman from Funland in Sinking Spring, and I'm here to buy this ride. Gabriel: I made this ride. It's called the Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash. Blake Arroyo: Great name. (handshakes Gabriel) I would like it to appear on unused land at Funland, please. Gabriel: You can. (Gabriel boxes and sends the ride to Funland) Gabriel: Done. (gets cash from the businessman) Thank you. (The businessman gets into his car) Blake Arroyo: Bye! (starts driving the car) Roge: (talks to Gabriel) Boy, it's not everyday that we see a businessman outside our base. Gabriel: That's what I was pondering. Roge: Pondering? What does that mean? Leno: It means... I don't know. Tell Jan. Jan: Pondering means "to think about". Roge: Oh. (Gabriel and his gang all laugh) (Iris wipe occurs on the gang) (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Gabriel's Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash